Darkness Shall Rise
Description The ninja are helping to fix Ninjago City after the Devourer was defeated. Nya then informs them that she has found a realestate agent named Patty Keys who will help them find a place to live. Nya and Sensei Wu than say they have to leave to find parts for the Ninja Tank. Sensei also tells them that there new destiny is to train Lloyd. Meanwhile, Skales along with the other tribe generals attempt to regain the trust of the Serpentine after Pythor P. Chumsworth's defeat. However, Lord Garmadon forces the Serpentine to follow him, recreating the remains of 9446 Destiny's Bounty into a ship he named "The Black Bounty", leaving Skales and the generals behind. Meanwhile, Patty Keys attempts to sell the ninjas a bad quality apartment room, saying it is the only place they can afford. The ninjas then state they need a place to train Lloyd Garmadon and are then introduced to the "Hero Suite", a room at the top of the apartment shaped like a dojo that has a training room. Although Zane states the room is too expensive, Patty tells them that they deserved the room. The ninja then decide to get jobs to pay for the rent of the room. Jay takes up a job delivering pizzas, Cole becomes a security guard at the bank, Zane becomes a chef at a restaurant and Kai is a party entertainer. However, the jobs end up being so difficult that when they return home, they're too tired to train Lloyd and they are nowhere close to making rent. The first step of the plan is for the Generals, excluding Skales, to rob the bank. Since Cole was too busy napping, he was unable to stop the Generals until they got away, but overhears them saying they're heading for the subway. Kai and Zane are instantly alerted, but are fired when they leave or are distracted from their jobs and head off to stop the Serpentine, and Cole is consequently fired for sleeping on the job. The three Ninja head to the Subway and manage to infiltrate the Serpentine's train and fight the Serpentine, but have difficulties without their weapons. However, they reveal their plan wasn't to steal the money, it was to distract the Ninja so Skales could kidnap Lloyd. In the apartment, Lloyd is alone playing a video game, when Skales breaks in. Although he attempts to get out, the door is locked and he can't unlock it. Just before Skales could get Lloyd, they both hear Sensei Wu and Nya on the opposite side of the door. Back on the subway, Zane shows the others the makeshift weapons they can use to fight the Generals off. The Ninja manage to corner them, but before they can defeat them, Cole notices the train is heading straight for Jay. They find that the train is automatically controlled and pull the break before it can hit Jay, although the Serpentine get away. The Ninja head back to the apartment to find it empty. They instantly regret taking the jobs and agree that losing Lloyd was their greatest loss. However, Sensei Wu and Nya appear in the doorway with Lloyd. The Ninja realize they didn't need all of the fancy stuff and only need each other. Upon realizing this, they move to the crowded apartment they were first shown so they wouldn't be distracted and could train Lloyd. When Kai asks what happened to Skales, Sensei Wu reveals that he's been thrown in jail, but he swears to return. Lord Garmadon and the serpentine fly to the Golden Peaks, birthplace of the golden weapons, and fuses the Golden Weapons together into a Master Weapon. He plans to use it to destroy Sensei and the Ninjas so they will never be able to train Lloyd, then the prophecy pertaining to the Lloyd's Destiny will never be fulfilled. Notes *Sensei Wu's line at the end of the episode was an obvious reference to the Star Wars movies. *Jay was the only one of the four Ninja to not wear the shoulder pads or his hood. Gallery Colework1.jpg Fang-sueicloseup.jpg GarmadonGoldenP.jpg Golden_Peaks2.jpg JayAcidicus2.jpg Jaytiedup.jpg Kaitired.jpg KaiZX1.jpg Lashacloseup.jpg Nya&sensei.jpg Serpentine2.jpg Serpentine3.jpg Snakessubway.jpg Zanecutting.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Spinjitzu Master episodes